


Hetalia Le club des grands-frères ratés

by Charloma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloma/pseuds/Charloma
Summary: -ONESHOT- *French/Français* Francis et Yao se retrouvent après une réunion.
Kudos: 1





	Hetalia Le club des grands-frères ratés

Deux représentants de nations étaient restées à l'écart après la fin de la réunion.

Ils étaient tous deux dans la lune et chacun se sentit embarrassé quand ils se rendirent compte de la présence de l'autre. Alors qu'ils se décidèrent à quitter les lieux et à se rendre sur le parking où leur voitures les attendait, l'un fut pris d'un élan de curiosité et il demanda à l'autre à quoi il pensait.

Le curieux était Francis, avide de potins et surtout, très sociable. L'autre était Yao et il aurait préféré ne pas en parler par fierté mais il lui paraissait que se confier pourrait bien aussi le soulager. De plus, Francis avait l'avantage de ne pas être proche de ceux qui étaient la source de ses problèmes. Alors, il s'accorda un moment de faiblesse et d'un souffle, confessa :

« Ai-ya, my younger siblings are rebelling, Francis. I don't know what to do »

Sur ces mots, son collègue français s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air surpris. Il déclara avec stupéfaction : « I have the same problem ! »

Yao le regarda alors avec le même air ahuri et il se senti rassuré, il avait bien fait de se livrer. Les deux représentants décidèrent donc de ne pas rentrer si tôt chez eux mais de s'installer dans une des salles de réunion pour débattre de leur problème commun.

Yao commença et développa sa relation avec les autres représentants asiatiques. Il était le représentant d'une des plus vieilles nations au monde mais il n'arrivait même pas à se faire respecter des autres asiatiques. Il avait beau s'énerver contre la jeunesse et son irrespect, il commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être lui en fin de compte qui manquait d'autorité.

Young Soo, qui pourtant l'aimait tant, lui échappait et passait de plus en plus de temps avec Alfred.

Leon, comme il demandait à présent qu'on l'appelle, l'avait déjà renié en rejetant son nom de naissance chinois Xiao Chun mais en plus de ça, il s'obstinait à rester froid et distant avec lui.

Xiao Mei (Taiwan), c'était pire, elle avait toujours été adorable et obéissante et tout d'un coup il lui prenait de se déclarer indépendante ! Il comprenait bien que toutes ses décisions ne pouvaient plaire mais de là à vouloir se séparer si catégoriquement ! Cela lui faisait de la peine.

Surtout qu'il ne lui restait qu'eux.

Sa relation avec Kiku depuis la guerre était tendue, il ne pouvait oublier la cicatrice qui ornait son dos.

L'embargo sur Hyung Soo (Corée du nord) l'empêchait de passer trop de temps avec lui.

Il avait envahi des terres qui appartenaient à Neeraja (Inde), du coup entre eux c'était compliqué.

Peu d'espoir à avoir avec Lien Chun (Vietnam) qui était naturellement réservée et ne se liait avec peu de personnes.

Et il n'entretenait avec les autres représentant asiatiques que des relations diplomatiques.

Pourtant, il était leur grand frère à tous, le patriarche du continent d'Asie !

...mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Son énumération tragique finit en un soupir, que Francis reproduit. Il continua le propos et développa à la suite sa propre expérience.

Les représentants européens n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'il l'avait voulu. Et dernièrement, c'était pire vu les problèmes politiques !

Arthur, qui avait tant voulu les rejoindre et y avait finalement parvenu en 1973, maintenant voulait les quitter.

Toute cette affaire de Brexit avait ainsi créé des tensions supplémentaires entre lui et Ludwig, le stress les fatiguant. Ils avaient pourtant été tout les deux à l'origine de cette union ! (il n'osa s'amuser de ce jeu de mot involontaire).

Pire encore ! D'autres représentants ressentaient à présent eux aussi ce désir profond de s'éloigner les uns des autres. Beaucoup avaient exprimé des doutes, des inquiétudes, notamment la représentante de la République tchèque ou encore Feliciano.

Il comprenait qu'ils avaient peur, qu'ils craignaient de perdre le contrôle de leur propre pays et lui même n'était pas immunisé contre ces idées intrusives.

Mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui même de ne pas être aussi rassurant qu'il le souhaiterait. En tant que grand frère de l'Europe, il aurait du être une présence apaisante et sécurisante.

Voilà donc que deux collègues se morfondaient dans une salle de réunion d'un bâtiment vide bien après les heures de sorties de travail. Ils s'étaient trouvés un point en commun dans leur mélancolie et avaient ainsi arrangés de se retrouver de cette façon à la prochaine réunion.


End file.
